It is often very useful to communicate among various public safety organizations as groups. For example, it may be that a dispatcher wishes to communicate with all members of a specified police department in a certain metropolitan area. However, members of other police departments in the metropolitan area might wish to ignore communications not directed to them.
When communicating a message between a sender and a recipient, it is useful to set certain parameters. These parameters can include send and receive and permissions and can be administered from a central location. Without management or administration of communication between groups that permits the filtering of certain communications, important communications could be lost among other communications taking place. This is particularly relevant in the context of public safety organizations where many participants may be attempting to communicate with each other simultaneously.
One object of the invention is to solve the above problem and to provide a method by which a user can communicate with the intended groups of other users and avoid communication with those with whom communication is not intended. While this invention could be used by public service agencies, it could also be used in any situation where an individual user or group of users wishes not to receive communications from certain other groups.